Uma visita inesperada
by darkenedroom
Summary: Após momentos íntimos durante a manhã, Oliver e Felicity recebem uma visita inesperada


**Título: Uma visita inesperada**

 **Ship: Olicity**

 **Classificação: M**

 **Categoria: pós season 3, smut**

 **Resumo: Após momentos íntimos durante a manhã, Oliver e Felicity recebem uma visita inesperada.**

Um raio de sol veio da janela e irradiava em alguns pontos do quarto. Oliver despertou de seu sono tranquilo e abriu vagarosamente os olhos.

Ele estava em paz. Desde que decidira sair de férias com Felicity, não teve mais pesadelos. Ele nem acreditava que finalmente estava feliz, depois de 8 anos vivendo um inferno. Eles viajaram uns meses, mas estavam de volta ao apartamento dela por alguns dias, assim ele esperava que fosse, apenas para botar algumas coisas em ordem e saber como estava Thea e o grupo. Ainda não sabia o que iria fazer no futuro, somente queria continuar curtindo um tempo ao lado de sua Felicity e desfrutar cada instante.

Ela estava ali, dormindo como um anjo. Os braços dele estavam ao redor da cintura dela e seu rosto repousava quase mergulhando em seu cabelo. Oliver adorava sentir o seu perfume, ele se acalmava só de cheirar aqueles cachos loiros tão macios. Aliás, ela era toda macia.

Ele não queria acordá-la, mas, Deus, ele não conseguia resistir! Sem pensar, seus lábios já traçavam uma trilha de beijos no pescoço dela, enquanto ela despertava aos poucos, diante do calor da boca dele que emanava em sua delicada pele. Ainda com os olhos fechados, Felicity começou a murmurar ao passo em que as mãos de Oliver percorriam seu corpo nu por debaixo dos lençóis.

Aquilo estava acontecendo. De novo. Nos últimos meses, ela perdeu as contas de quanto tempo eles passaram na cama. E ela não estava reclamando, é claro, pelo contrário, mesmo com o corpo dolorido pelas atividades noturnas, ela ansiava por mais. Eles simplesmente não conseguiam se conter, quando estavam juntos, era como se o mundo lá fora não existisse.

Felicity esfregou seu corpo contra o de Oliver, ela estava disposta a deixa-lo maluco. Ela o queria tanto e ele explodia de desejo. Quando Oliver a beijava, ele lhe tirava o fôlego. Logo ele alcançou seus seios, apanhando um deles com a boca, lambendo-o enquanto seus dedos tocavam o outro gentilmente, fazendo com que os mamilos ficassem rígidos. Nesta hora, ela acariciava os cabelos dele, então ele decidiu usar as mãos em outro lugar, arranjando espaço entre suas pernas e inserindo um dedo dentro dela. Com suas investidas, ela já sentia certa umidade entre as pernas. Ela estava pronta e ele estava duro, a urgência fez com que ele mergulhasse dentro dela imediatamente. Ela dispôs suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto ele começava a se mexer mais depressa. Estavam famintos um pelo o outro.

Felicity mordia os lábios e seus olhos se fechavam diante de tanto prazer. Era realmente bom senti-lo dentro dela, como ela mesma já lhe dissera em outra circunstância, há tempos, quando eles estavam em campo em uma missão. Oliver aprofundou o beijo e depois, tocando o seu rosto, suspirou:

-Abra os olhos, amor. Eu quero que você olhe para mim enquanto nós chegamos lá...

Ela lutou para mantê-los abertos quando finalmente atingiu o orgasmo, gritando o nome dele em meio a fortes sussurros e arrepios pelo seu corpo todo, piscando intensamente. Após se acalmar um pouco, pode ver os olhos azuis dele escurecerem em êxtase, enquanto ambos tentavam respirar.

Oliver encostou sua testa contra a dela, dando-lhe um breve beijo em sua boca, permitindo se demorar um momento nos braços dela, antes de se afastar, completamente exausto sucumbindo ao seu lado, suando e com dificuldade para manter a respiração. Após uma pausa em silêncio, ele falou:

-Quando eu era o Arqueiro, derrotei tanta gente, Merlyn, Slade, Ra's... Agora que sou esse novo alguém, mal comecei e você já está me matando...

-Não não, você é quem está acabando comigo!

Felicity sorriu, dando-lhe um doce beijo.

-Preciso tomar um banho. Você vem?

-Ainda não, deixe-me recuperar um pouquinho.

-Ok.

Oliver a beijou e deixou o quarto. Enquanto se esticava na cama, Felicity sentiu-se faminta e resolveu beliscar alguma coisa na cozinha, antes de juntar-se a ele no chuveiro. Enrolou-se com um lençol e foi fuçar a geladeira.

Ouviu um barulho e ao levantar a cabeça, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

-Mãe?

-Oh, Felicity, que bom que está tudo bem, querida! Eu estava tão preocupada! Que foi, por que essa cara de quem levou um susto?

-Como você entrou aqui?

-Eu toquei a campainha, mas como ninguém atendeu, fui até sua vizinha, que por um acaso, tem uma chave extra. Como disse que sou sua mãe, ela não viu problema em me entregar a chave.

-A chave, droga, é mesmo, eu havia me esquecido que tinha deixado para que ela desse uma olhada nas plantas ocasionalmente.

-Por quê? Não está feliz em me ver?

-Não é isso, é que você deveria ter me ligado.

-Eu te liguei várias vezes, só que você não me atende, parece sempre estar ocupada e...

Nesse momento, uma voz masculina veio de longe...

-Felicity, por que você está demorando tanto?

Quando começou a falar, Oliver não havia visto que a namorada estava acompanhada. Somente quando percorreu o corredor e se aproximou da cozinha, pode notar a presença de uma visita inesperada: sua ilustre futura sogra.

-Uau, me desculpa. Não percebi que você não estava sozinha.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho, pois estava praticamente quase pelado, somente usando uma toalha. Como não havia como recuar, ele sorriu meio sem jeito e estendeu-lhe a mão:

-Hei, olá, como vai a senhora?

Diante daquele peitoral semi-molhado, com músculos perfeitos, Mama Smoak congelou. Não pode evitar, seu queixo caiu e ela estava literalmente babando. Com a falta de resposta, Oliver ergueu a sobrancelha, ao passo que Felicity, que já estava sem cor diante do constrangimento, pigarreou.

Então, Mama Smoak saiu de seu devaneio e apenas conseguiu estender a mão de forma trêmula, balbuciando baixinho:

-O-Oliver Queen... Hei.

Oliver não pode deixar de abrir um grande sorriso, mostrando graciosamente suas covinhas, agora ele conseguia ver de onde Felicity puxara aquele jeito atrapalhado com as palavras; tal mãe, tal filha.

-Eu deveria me vestir, desculpe-me mais uma vez por aparecer desse jeito.

-Não, não, juro que não me importo!

Felicity deu um olhar de repreensão para sua mãe.

-Mãe!

-O que?

Oliver decidiu se retirar antes que as duas começassem a discutir.

-Com licença.

Enquanto ele deixava o cômodo, mama Smoak continuou seguindo-o com o olhar.

-Oh meu Deus, por que você não me contou que vocês estão juntos?

-Foi tão repentino, não planejamos nada, simplesmente aconteceu... Para ser honesta, ainda não acredito que está acontecendo...

-Agora vejo por que você não atendeu minhas ligações.

-Eu estava ocupada...

-Sim, posso ver...

Percebendo que sua mãe estava tendo pensamentos pornográficos, Felicity tentou se justificar:

-Não não, não é o que você está pensando... Nós viajamos por meses, na verdade, acabamos de voltar por poucos dias só para checar se tudo está bem.

-Querida, você não precisa explicar nada. Você está enrolada em lençóis, ele estava vestindo somente uma toalha, logo pela manhã... E esse chupão?

-Espere, o que?

Automaticamente Felicity tocou o pescoço, ao passo em que sua mãe começou a gargalhar diante do desespero da filha.

-Estou brincando, não tem chupão, não se preocupe, mas te peguei!

-Você é inacreditável, mamãe!

-Filha, tudo o que quero na vida é ver você feliz. Estou muito contente ao saber que seguiu o seu coração e finalmente se decidiu. Como te disse antes, você está apaixonada pelo Oliver, Ray é um amor de pessoa, mas Oliver Queen é Oliver Queen... E pelo o que vi hoje, você está em boas mãos... e braços... e corpo... e...

Ela se abanava enquanto sua mente se perdia ao se lembrar da visão de outrora, daquele Deus grego usando apenas uma toalha.

-Mãe, preciso me vestir, espere aqui e então tomaremos um café juntas.

-Não, eu não quero atrapalhar a lua de mel dos pombinhos. Só te peço que me ligue de vez em quando.

-Desculpe-me mãe, prometo que vou te ligar mais vezes.

As duas se abraçaram com carinho. Antes de abrir a porta, mama Smoak disse:

-Felicity?

-Sim?

-Acho que não vai ser necessário vestir suas roupas...

-Mãe!

Sorrindo, ela deu uma piscadela para a filha e saiu. Por mais vergonha que sua mãe tenha a feito passar na vida, Felicity não podia deixar de admitir que mama Smoak, embora excêntrica, era uma eterna romântica e tinha um enorme coração.

FIM


End file.
